thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Girl (EAM)
The Girl 'is the third episode in Season 2 of Ends All Means. Plot ''"A girl has returned... something Christian has to fight back." Synopsis It's the morning, Christian gets up from the bottom bed of a bunk bed that is inside a camp room in multiple beds. He goes to his backpack and goes to the nearest restroom in the cap room. He opens his backpack to see supplies, in those supplies, he sees a book he doesn't remember being in there and picks it up. "Gekyume... A Book About The Mind... Huh" He says as he read it Christian says as he looks at it. He puts the book aside and looks through his backpack. He sees a picture of him and Madeline together. Christian sighs put the picture in his pocket and take the book. He pauses as he is thinking before getting up. He finds a pen a notebook in a dresser. He takes out a piece of paper and sets it on a table. "I have to go. I must find someone I care about. Here's a walkie so you guys can be in contact with me" After he was done, he sets out a walkie-talkie and leaves out of the room. ''(In The Morning) '' Christian is walking through a trail in the woods, he sees a walker up close and takes out his staff. He strikes his staff in the walker's face, stabbing it and killing it. He then hears creaking from branches and woods. Christian turns around to the sound and sees a big group of walkers appearing. "Oh shit!" He starts running off and trying to run off away from the group of zombies heading his way. Without looking, he doesn't see the rock in his path. He trips over and accidentally cuts his leg with a large sharp branch. Christian screams in sheer pain as blood starts coming from his leg, he gets up and starts limping with the help of his staff. He looks up to see a cabin nearby and starts running to it but then he trips over, slamming his face on the ground. Christian hisses a bit at the stinging feeling on his leg being cut, more walkers appear walking to him, causing him to point his staff upwards to prepare for walkers to swarm him. Right, when the walkers around about to get closer, a figure in a military suit pulls out a machine gun rifle and with every shot, the walkers fall as bullets go through him simultaneously. After the walkers are dead, the person raises their hand out for Christian. Christian gets up with the help of his staff and him being pulled by the person. The person helps Christian to the cabin lodge and gets him to safety. Christian sets his stuff down and looks at his leg. "God, I've fucked it up badly. Didn't I?" The figure then grabs their helmet and takes it off of their head. Revealing a young girl. "Madeline? Is that you?" Christian says as he tries sitting up but is brought back to sloughing due to the pain his leg is in. "Whoa! Calm down there! You messed your leg badly but don't worry, I got you. You're going to be okay" Madeline says as she pulls out a medic box from her bag and pulls out a bottle of medical alcohol, including bandages and tape. Christian looks down at her messing with her supplies and recognizes the stuff she is pulling out. "Hey, hey! Be careful!" "Don't worry. I know how this stuff works around here" Madeline says as she opens the bottle and pours the liquid on Christian's leg. Christian screams in pain as his leg stings from the liquid. Madeline gets the bandage and wraps it around his leg quickly and tightly in order his leg won't be in pain anymore. Christian makes a hissing sound as he clinches his fist due to the pain on his leg. Christian then hears Joselyn's voice from the walkie in his back pocket. He takes it out and clicks on the switch, "Joselyn. I found Maddie! I found-" he is cut off as Madeline grabs his walkie and tosses it. Christian turns to Madeline in confusion, "What the hell, Mads! That was Joselyn!" Madeline looks at Christian, "Listen, we can't take our changes. They are still looking for me and I even try to contact someone, both of us are screwed." "So what do we do?" Christian asks her in confusion. "We stay here for the night. We'll try to go in the morning." Madeline explains to Christian as she puts the medical stuff away. ''(Later the night)'' Christian is sleeping on the couch while Madeline is sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor behind the couch. A walker is outside, walking through the streets as a military truck is in the distance behind the walker, coming in its direction. The truck gets closer as the walker, it slams into it, killing the walker. This causes more walkers to appear out of the woods to attack the truck but this causes a militiaman to pull out his rifle and shoot the zombies. This causes Madeline and Christian to wake up to the sounds of gunfire. Madeline's eyes perked up as she sees a flash of light in the distant. She gets up and shakes Christian to wake up, causing him to open his eyes. "Chris! We have to go now!" Madeline says as she quickly runs off to get her stuff. Christian tries quickly to get up but he becomes in pain as his leg hurts but less. He gets his staff and his backpack then proceeds to follow Madeline out of the lodge. Military men are walking in the front porch of the lodge. One of them tries twisting the knob before busting down the door but they see no signs of Madeline or Christian. "Search around for the girl," A military commander says he is walking through the house. In the dark woods, Christian and Madeline are running for dear life as they try to find a hiding spot until they come across a nearby river that has a sewer tunnel. "There! Go, Go!" Madeline says as both try to head down inside the tunnel. Once making it to the tunnel, they manage to open the gate door in the tunnel and close it behind him. The military man makes it to the river but sees no one and decides to head back to the direction they came from. ''(Inside the tunnel) ' Madeline turns on a flashlight she found on a dead corpse. She takes out a handkerchief and wraps it around the hilt of the flashlight. Christian limps to Madeline. "Where do we go, Maddie? We can't go out again or they'll see us!" Christian exclaims to her. "Don't worry, we'll get out, just keep your staff by you and stay behind me," Madeline explains. They both proceed to walk forward inside the tunnel as Christian holds guard with his staff. Deaths * None Trivia * First appearance of Hector Alves. * The original script was going to add Madeline appearing as a cliffhanger. However, due to problems, this idea was scrapped.